G'yass
Greseendalyass, informally known and commonly known as 'G'yass' is a city in Southern Vhir populated largely by Sirithi. It is the centre of Sirithi power on Tolas and is ruled over by The Fourteen Sons. History Founding G'yass was founded by Varharsh Vicktus Seethe, the self-proclaimed divinely appointed leader of the Sirithi. Due to the naturally ambitious nature of the Sirithi, the creation of such a settlement came at the cost of many lives of those who challenged Seethe. However, due to his devout following and vast wealth, Seethe managed to solidify his rule over the Sirithi. The Fourteen Sons Upon the mysterious death of Varharsh during the first march of the Seethe-Tenshackle alliance it was realised that there were no instructions left by the king as regard succession of the throne. Nor was there any precedent for such an occurrence in recorded Sirithi history. In order to keep the rulership of the city and the Sirithi within their family, Varharsh's fourteen sons agreed to split rulership between themselves. Thus the Fourteen sons were formed to rule G'yass as a council. However, once enough time had passed, the family grew apart and the houses of the sons began to in-fight. Up until their final day the rivalries between the houses of The Fourteen Sons meant that their command of the city was overshadowed by petty competition and spite. The War in the Silence For more on this topic, see here. During the Silence, an entity named as the Heir, an exarch of the god Tempus slaughtered the Fourteen Sons and seized control of the city of G'yass. Reordering the people into a state of total war, conscripting all able bodied men into military service and forcing woman into production industries, the people being enthralled by the power of the exarch who placed a demi-plane within the city that further enhanced his influence on the region. Around 8DE, the Heir reforged the Seethe-Tenchackle Alliance between G'yass and Rockharbour, placing agents throughout Etan to play upon the doubts that were growing as the gods remained silent. A group of nobles allied various forces against the Heir and led a desperate effort to slay him in his city, destroying his form as his armies crumbled around him. Post War G'yass was devastated by the war, it lost around seventy percent of its male population in the conflict, the Battle of Falkanah and the invasion of Darazil in particular being almost total slaughters of huge armies of sirithi men. In the lands of the Zelfolk sirithi were enslaved and brutally sacrificed or died of exposure and thirst as they attempted to escape back to G'yass through salt flats. G'yass itself was blockaded by the Pact of Tooth and Claw, with the dragonborn ransacking the city, letting loose their berserkers in vengeance for the attack upon Okarthel. G'yass remains occupied, with the catfolk of the Homelands taking over the duties of blockading the port as the dragonborn search for those surviving sirithi vessels. A new leadership in the city has emerged known as the Fourteen Daughters, a collective of wealthy merchant woman that have attempted to return order to the city. Structure The Houses of the Fourteen Sons Due to the mounting of business tensions as well as general run ins and conflicts between the houses, their leaders find themselves unwilling to cooperate on any level governmentally. This has led to a complete degradation of the power of the Fourteen Sons who, although do still officially rule serve more as figureheads now with smaller houses and individuals taking matters into their own hands. Merchants G'yass was run by the wealthiest person with the most muscle at any time. This means that generally the wealthiest make and enforce the laws. Therefore many merchants have risen to a power higher than that of the Fourteen Sons. Generally speaking however the Sons are still very wealthy and claim a power greater than the high majority of notable figures in the city. Religion Even through all of the years and dissolution of the power of his lineage, the official religion of G'yass is still the Church of the Guiding Mind. Their beliefs follow the idea that Seethe was divinely appointed by a higher force that intends to guide the Sirithi to utopia. The Sirithi believers believe that everything is part of the Guiding Mind's great plan and that nothing is unintended by their God. They also worship Seeth's word as the word of their God and would worship his descendants as divine as well had they lived faithfully. Although many of them have turned away from the faith of their ancestor and as such forfeited any respect from the church who now see them as blasphemers and cast offs from the Guiding Mind's favour due to unworthiness. The majority of modern day Sirithi however hold no faith in their church, thinking it a fabrication of Seethe to take power. There are only three of the Fourteen Sons who would still count themselves as believers. These three men serve as heads of the church and have a sub-alliance within the fourteen sons. They also control the extremely devout minority of Sirithi believers completely. Political Stance The politics of G'yass is mainly dominated by the domestic affairs, with foreign affairs seen as tools for gaining influence within the political hierarchy. Pre-War Due to the nature of Government within G'yass, they could not form reliable alliances with many nations of the world, with the exception of one of the last acts of Varharsh Seethe was to form an alliance with Farhob Tenshackle, the then High Chief of the Goblin Tribes, the Sirithi abide by their alliance wholeheartedly. This has led to a very close relationship between the two peoples over their histories. Due to this fraternity, the Sirithi have inherited many of the rivalries of the Goblin Tribes. This includes the bitter hatred of the Noble States due to the events of the first march of the Seethe-Tenshackle alliance and the more modern distaste of Okarthel and the Dragonborn who police the waters which the navy of the Seethe-Tenshackle alliance would otherwise have complete dominance over. Post-War Following the War in the Silence, G'yass was forced to look inward and begin the process of rebuilding itself, with sirithi being reviled across much of Vhir and Etan, seen as to blame for the devastating war. G'yass has become politically isolated from the rest of the world, even its old ally the Goblins of Rockharbour are busy defending themselves from the Ogun'kor ogres to offer any assistance. Architecture Due to being build on the coast and relying largely on their navy, merchant ships and fishing vessels to fuel their economy, the port of G'yass (known as Port Vicktus) is a very developed, large and bustling location. It is one of the largest ports on Tolas and second only to Okarthel on Vhir. The main city of G'yass is quite unique in its structure as the Sirithi generally prefer to build up rather than out. Aided by extensive engineering knowledge, the Sirithi people have created a city which operates vertically. This means that many streets and walkways could be hundreds of feet above ground level, connecting building to building. This almost labyrinthine structure means that non-natives to the city find navigating the main city extremely difficult and as such generally stay to the Port Vicktus area. The main body of these towers are known as the Varharsh Spires. Another issue with navigating the Varharsh Spires is that each tower may be controlled by a Sirithi house or criminal from another part of the world therefore navigating from one spire to another using the walkways could bring you into an enemy houses land or into the clutches of a merciless thug. At the heart of the city lies the Plaza of the Fourteen Sons. This is a square where the heads of the Houses of the Fourteen Sons have their mansions. These buildings are generally incredibly elaborate, however some are more brilliant than others depending on the wealth of that particular son's house. At the centre of the plaza is a grand statue of Varharsh Vicktus Seethe. This statue was once golden, however many raids from the less refined populace of G'yass has left the statue somewhat deformed and shaved of its gold plating, revealing its copper base. Economy Due to it's location as the only major port on the southern coast of Vhir, the port is a very lucrative trading location. As well as this it is also one of the slavery capitals of the world. This adds to the tensions with some anti-slavery civilisations who have a trade embargo on G'yass. The establishment of the slave trade as a main pillar of the economy in G'yass has benefitted it greatly economically. Particularly since the dissappearance of Tytugg Bagswill, the last High Chief of the Goblin Tribes and the subsequent infighting among the goblins which caused Rockharbour, another slaving capital of the world to become too treacherous to reliably conduct business within. Therefore, G'yass has gotten much of it's sister city's old business. Due to G'yass's lawless nature, many of the worlds more notorious criminals can and do take refuge there without much threat of any official force interfering with them. These individuals bring with them large amounts of wealth and employment in the city as criminals are known to hire personal forces and in some cases, small armies to protect them from the other shady forces within the city. G'yass is also known for the astoundingly beautiful and in some cases incredibly powerful jewellery that comes from there. These sometimes magical treasures are made using resources from the abundant gemstone mines under the control of G'yass known as the Brilliant Hollows. The access that G'yass has to these gems as well as the Sirithi's considerable expertise in the creation and enchantment of the jewellery means that the pieces made in G'yass go for a very high price and are a large factor in the development of G'yass as an economic and mercantile force. Currency The official G'yassian currency are called Sirithan pieces. These are disks of silver with a gem at the centre. The type of gem determines the value of the coin. Due to the multinational nature of G'yass however, gold pieces are also a very common currency and it is not strange to accept the other larger currencies of the world such as the Aurix. EmpireCategory:LocationCategory:VhirCategory:GithCategory:Settlement G'yass is the capital city of the Sirithian territories which span along the edges of the Zel lands to the North and all the way down to the southern coast. Although much of the land encompassed in their territory is desert there are still some major locations of value which fall under their rule.